Alan, Destroyer of Worlds
"A bio-engineered super shark, sent to Earth by an advanced alien race to wreak revenge on mankind." - In game description Alan, Destroyer of Worlds is the fifth newest four being Pyro shark, Natasha the Narwhal, Moby Dick, and Leo (Liopleurodon), third strongest, third fastest, third most powerful, and third most expensive playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution, being introduced in Update 3.7.0. Moby Dick dwarves Alan in all of these stats. It is based on the highly-requested Frilled Shark. Alan, Destroyer of Worlds is smaller than Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) by 2 meters. He has a spiny tail and he if very maneuverable and can dodge enemies. Alan, Destroyer of Worlds can be bought with Coins after the player unlocks and grows Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) to full size. He is very fast and levels up fast, but the next shark (or whale) Moby Dick is very expensive. It needs 175000 points to trigger Gold Rush. Cost Alan, Destroyer of Worlds can be bought for 350,000 coins or 900 gems. Alan.png Untitled-0.png Alan with full swag. Pros & Cons Pros * When equipped with the crab fork, he is the best shark to take on the Giant Black Crab. He can destroy it in 2 hits (as good as Sharkjira, the best shark as of July 2019), and is small with a huge boost *Very high speed (moves even faster while under Gold Rush). *Extreme biting power. *Achieves a Gold Rush multiplier of x112. *Smaller than large sharks. *Extremely broad diet (with some exceptions such as Volcanic Jets and Toxic Barrels). *The tail can stun prey. Like the Laser & the Ice Baby, stunned prey yield x2 points when eaten. Cons *Expensive for buying and upgrading. *Massive health drain without Alan Junior. *Some missions are extremely hard to complete. *Level up so slowly you cannot make it to Moby Dick. Missions Alan, Destroyer of Worlds' missions are the second hardest in the game and probably the only reason to do them is to unlock the super mission, because 7,000 coins is a very small amount of cash at this time, but from completing the super mission you gain 80,000 coins. Diet Barracuda Pelican Crab Tuna Helicopter Lionfish Stingray Mine Elf Snowman Penguin Gallery IMG_0833.png Alan the Destroyer.png IMG_0837.png IMG_0840.png Alan destroyer of worlds by shreklol31isback-d9ivl98.jpg alan!.png|Alan's fossil being revealed 233C0306-045D-4E0C-B133-F3F03D8AA200.png|With Killer Whale singing 026EE081-2362-4573-99A7-8A3E99E1C259.png|Alan is a Xmas tree. Trivia * Alan, Destroyer of Worlds is based on the Deep Sea Frilled Shark. * The part "Destroyer of Worlds" from Alan's name may have been inspired from J. Robert Oppenheimer's famous quote ("Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds"), a quote also found in the HIndu scripture named the Bhagavad Gita. *Alan currently has the second highest health in the game, and it goes far above the rest of the playable sharks, aside from Moby Dick, beating Alan at a total health of 750. *Alan's tail can stun approaching prey as strong as an Evil Hammerhead Shark or Enemy Electro Shark. *Alan's appearance is very reminiscent to Stitch from the Disney animated film, Lilo & Stitch, which could have been an inspiration to its design prior to its eyes, teeth, and color scheme. **Its face is also similar to Toothless from the How to Train Your Dragon series. *Alan is one of the five sharks in Hungry Shark Evolution that has a gender-based name. This one has a masculine name, Moby Dick has a masculine name, the Big Daddy is referred to as a "daddy" and Mr. Snappy has "Mr." in his name, while Leo is named Leo. **Coincidentally, they are the five strongest sharks in the game. * Alan's length is highly exaggerated, being 15.8 meters longer than its real one (2.2 meters). * Even if Alan is dead, its tail can still stun prey it touches. ** This goes the same with Mr. Snappy from Hungry Shark World. * Fully upgrading Alan costs over 600k, so beware, and start saving those coins. * There is an Easter Egg in Hungry Shark World that shows Alan frozen in the background. * The alien dimension could be Alan's home. Navigation Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Playable sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Gem-costing item Category:Coin-costing item Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Powerful sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Alien planet Category:Alien shark Category:Alien fish Category:Mythical sharks Category:Template documentation